forgerpfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Grace
}} was a woman of many traits and quirks, and interests. She broke free of her heritage seemingly upon her first day of life and always was a deep-thoughted and well-spoken person who always seemed to have something, be it important to a need, or sarcastic and witty to a friend in her early and later years, to say. Although everyone has a dark side, Angel was one of the few who always seemed to be in control, and that was what defined her. Biography The Lost Years Angel lived her first 18 years in a warped alternate world where her Father was never a Demon, her brother had surpassed his power and essentially destroyed half the world in many gruesome battles with himself and Mother, and Angel herself was but a mere shadow in the image of what she was to become. Nevertheless, she managed to survive 18 years in that world despite her brother's attempts, and met a couple friends along the way, and went back in time to stop Firehawk from ever being born. The Battle When Angel arrived 18 years in the past however, she found that things were radically different. For one, no trace of Firehawk could be found. For another, she had to cope with her parents not being together yet and her Father being a manipulate Demon from another dimension. Meanwhile people like the Gatekeeper, Remus Von Grath, Kiro Vapthes, Demon Lord Ma'al and his underlings went about the place while others like the mercenary Ty, the Assailant, Rene Apocalypse the 1st, Krystal Johnson and others just tried to survive and thrive. For awhile, Angel dropped off the radar, honing her skills with her Mother, Solundi, daughter of former Advent faction leader Rolus Solbare. When the two re-emerged, the Universe was about to collapse upon itself in what would later become known as The Battle. Dr. Rickard, working with the Assailant and others, had built a machine to stop said event from occurring. After her own demonic Father, Kane, tried to destroy the machine and in the process killed her Mother, Angel, with help from others, put a stop to the Demon's rampage on the planet and forced him to retreat to the Third Death Star. A strike team, including Angel, was assembled to take Kane, and subsequently the Shadow Empire, down at the Death Star, and while the others got most of the glory, Angel worked quietly to retrieve all the SE's data logs, including the entire SE Database. Once that was finished, which took awhile, she made her way to the throne room and beheaded the Gatekeeper, only to have him sit right up and chase everyone out of the Death Star in an explosion of flames unlike any seen before and unlikely to ever be seen again. 200 Years of Exile For the next 200 years, Angel remained mostly isolationist, keeping almost entirely to herself to work on her skills, train her brain, and many, many other small and large tasks, good and evil, in order to ensure that the events of the past, such as the Battle, and the Battle of Akates, could never happen again. An extraordinarily gifted mind, Angel was never satisfied with what she had and always strived for better, even when perhaps it should be left alone. 200 ATB 200 years after the Battle, Angel Grace had something of a social life again. Friends like Marissa Rayne, Sakura Keller, and Tracy McLintock had made her life an enjoyable one once again, despite the best efforts of estranged ex-girlfriend Rene Apocalypse the Third - sledgehammer and all - Norman Grasserly and the Confederate Civil Guardians, Pastor Kross and his "Family," and even Leroy Firehawk, whom had survived after all, only to go 200 years on a pyromania-ensued powertrip of Hellfire and brimstone intent on... something. Though the Man of Fire eventually reconciled - again - with Angel, they did have one more mystery to solve - what was the true origin of their existence? Relationships Powers and abilities Behind the scenes Appearances *Dawnbreaker: The Tavern *Dawnbreaker: Legacies See also *Leroy Firehawk *Kane *Solundi Solbare Category:Dawnbreaker Category:Dawnbreaker Characters Category:Characters Category:Player Characters